¿Quieres ser mi amigo?
by SasoDei156
Summary: Escuela. Aburrida, como costumbre, solo unos momentos...Oh, espera ahí vienes tu, me acerco a ti y sonrió para después decirte -¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-. Primero me ignoras, después me rechazas y por ultimo solo me dices –Quiero ser algo mas-


¡Nyaaa!, hola genteeee, OwO bueno ya extrañba anda por aca XD jeje Gomene u-u andaba algo atareada y corta de inspiración y de hecho (rie nerviosa viendo a las fans furiosas) se que les debo muchas actualizaciones demo...demo...prometo actualizarles ammm T-T no se cuando pero lo hare lo juro por Jashin!...Y bueno OwO ps aquí les traigo este trabajito basado en hechos reales y con modificaciones macabras mias xD, sep uwú es ItaSaso por que como lo dije en mi perfil OwO esta pareja ruleara por un rato en mi vida XD haha seee.

Este fic va dedicado a Ichi por ayudarme cuando me atoraba OwO domo arigato abejita-chan!, también se lo dedico a las chicas que me comentaron en mi fic "Libro"

-Maiden of Akatsuki, nyappymai, misa-xan, NekaHLove, Akasuna no Deidara, Katsumi of Doom, Bilia Lehrer-

muchas gracias chicas X3 por comentar en mi fic y espero les agrade este "pequeño" One-shot ItaSaso, los dejo leer y los veo al final del fic!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

By: Deidi

ItaSaso

¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?, cada vez que te veo pasar con tus amigos y que yo me encuentro con mis asuntos, solo dejo a un lado estos para decirte lo mismo

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- digo, brindándote mi mejor sonrisa

Pero tú solo me vez por un escaso segundo y sigues tu camino, realmente me desespera un poco, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que respondas esa simple pregunta?.

Receso.

-Te estresas por nada- me dice con seriedad mi compañero, Hidan –Uchiha bastardo simplemente cuando lo veas detenlo en un lugar contra la pared, míralo con seriedad y díselo "¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Contéstame con un carajo" y ya simple-

Mala idea pedirle consejos a este peliblanco bueno para nada –No seas imbécil, ¿cómo voy a hacerle eso?, saldría corriendo inmediatamente y lo último que quisiera ser es mi amigo- lo fulmine con la mirada

-Bueno yo simplemente te brindo mi genial idea, si no quieres seguirla es tu problema- me sonrió con cinismo –Es más, ¿Por qué ese interés en ese colorín?, digo que yo sepa va en cuarto grado, es más chibi que tu tanto en edad como en estatura-

-¡Ejem!, pues...realmente yo...- rio con nerviosismo- Bueno...- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, ¡me estaba sonrojando carajo!–Solo...quiero ser su amigo y ya-

-Es extraño, mi tonto nii-san no es así de insistente- y para acabarla llego este a meter su cuchara

-¡¿Y tú que sabes Sasuke?- le dije molesto intentando ocultar mi sonrojo

-¿Cómo lo sé?, ¡ja!, toda mi vida conociéndote, serio, amargoso, antisocial, ¿con eso contesto tu incógnita?- se sentó a un lado mío

-Bien, bien...como sea yo quiero ser su amigo, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?-

Hidan y Sasuke se me quedaron viendo con cara de no creerme. Y odiaba eso.

-¿Qué?- pregunté molesto y ellos solo sonrieron

Planeaban algo.

-¡Bien casos extremos, medidas extremas!- dijo el odioso peliblanco poniéndose de pie, lo miré con algo de sorpresa y un tic en mi ojito se hizo presente -¡Voy por Kisame!- y se fue corriendo del lugar

-¿¡Kisame!- grite -¡Hidan!... – le llamé esperando que con eso el albino regresara pero nada – A Kisame no- me sentía chibi y que un aura depresiva me rodeaba.

Carajo. Temía lo peor, sabía que ese peliazul latoso me sacaría la información y bien que tiene sus tácticas las cuales detesto. Traté de ponerme de pie para huir del lugar antes que mi pesadilla llegara, sin embargo había olvidado una cosa. Más bien a alguien.

-Nii-san a donde y con tanta prisa ¿he?- Sasuke. Me jaló del brazo antes de pararme haciendo que volviera a mi asiento de golpe

-¡Sasuke, suelta!- le gritaba con desesperación pero no me soltaba

-¿Que?, si solo quieres ser amigo de Sasori, ¿Por qué tratas de huir?, a menos que, escondas algo –sonrió con maldad

Y en ese instante me odie. Todas esas técnicas de chantaje yo se las había enseñado a mi tonto hermano menor y ahora me las estaba aplicando a mí. ¿Escondo algo?, ¡Si!, ese chibi pelirrojo me gustaba pero no quería que ellos lo supieran. La burla seria eterna.

-N-No no escondo nada- mentí –Pero...Kisame...Kisame me…-

-¡Itachi-san!- alguien me gritó y antes de que volteara a ver quién era sentí un fuerte abrazo y como ese alguien restregaba su mejilla con la mía.

Kisame.

-¡Ahh!- grité tratando de zafarme del agarre, sin éxito -¡Kisame suéltame!-

-Hidan me dijo que algo te estaba atormentando así que vine a ayudar- me dijo –Que tienes Itachi-san anda dime, dime-

-Solo...quiero que alguien sea mi amigo...¡ah!, no estrujes- le dije

-Miente- dijo con burla Sasuke

-¡Cállate bastardo, no miento!- le grité cabreado y con un leve sonrojo

-Nee, esta rojito, ¡mira Kisame te está mintiendo!- comenzó a reírse el jodido Jashinista

-¡No miento!-miré al peliazul y este me asesinaba con la mirada -¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres que use "técnica estiramiento de mejillas"?- sonrió con malicia

¡Mis mejillas corrían peligro!.

-¿Nani?...N-No, Noo ¡deja mis mejillas, suelta, suelta!- grité con desesperación

-Entonces habla Uchiha, suelta la sopa o Jashin te castigara...bueno en este caso será Kisame- comenzó a reírse

-¡Kyaaa!- grité al sentir como Kisame estiraba mi mejilla derecha -¡Suelta!-

-Habla ya Itachi-san o estirare la otra- rió malvadamente

-¡Nip!- exclamé un poco asustado

Sentí la mano de Kisame acercarse a mi indefensa mejilla que esperaba ser cruelmente estirada, pero no iba a hablar no iba a rendirme, no esta vez.

Y una hora pasó, una hora de cruel tortura, zapes de parte de Hidan y Sasuke, estiramiento de mejillas y estrujamientos por parte de Kisame. Estaba en mi silla, me sentía chibi, hacia ojitos llorosos, mirándolos y esperando que se hayan rendido.

-Vaya que es resistente- dijo Hidan

-Normalmente cuando le digo de las mejillas empieza a hablar, entonces ya no se qué hacer-

-Snif, maldito Kisame, me dejaste rojas mis mejillas- le reclamé fingiendo un puchero, sobando mis adoloridas mejillas y poniéndome de pie

-Exageras, solo te queremos ayudar comadreja- habló el Jashinista

-¡Jm!, vaya ayuda...tu, peliblanco desgraciado vas a pagar por esto, ¡Mira ya me despeinaron tu y este baka!- señaló a Sasuke

-Tú lo serás- dijo mi tonto ototo mostrándome el dedo medio

-Uhh, eso duele Uchiha, ja, te hizo la Britney señal- se burló Hidan

-¡Ahh!- grité con desesperación y me fui en dirección al baño

Mientras caminaba iba medio arreglando mi cabello que se encontraba un poco desordenado, iba tan distraído que no sentí que alguien se aproximaba a mí y antes de reaccionar habíamos chocado.

-¡Itae!- me queje -¡Ah, baka, por que no te...!- calle de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Tu eres el baka por venir distraído!- me grito el

-Etto...Gomen- reí nervioso –Fue mi culpa venia, venia distraído yo…etto-

-Como sea- comenzó a caminar

Este era mi momento, y no iba a desperdiciarlo, no después de haber sufrido aquel trato por parte de mis "amigos" y mi tonto hermano.

-¡Espera!- le llame y él se detuvo, mirándome de reojo

-Creo que ya lo has de saber y bien que te haces del rogar, desde hace tres semanas he estado diciéndote una simple pregunta que no has querido contestarme- le dije

-¿Ha?... – volteo a verme -De que hablas-

Suspire con resignación -¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunte y le sonreí

El solo me miraba con indiferencia, alzo una ceja y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. ¿Iba a dejarlo ir así como si nada?, ni soñando.

-¡Oye!- le grite

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo, lo tome del brazo y sin querer seguí el consejo de Hidan, cosa que nunca hago.

-¡Vamos contéstame con un carajo... nada te cuesta!- le dije un poco molesto

El continuo con su indiferencia, sin embargo esta vez mostraba algo de enfado, logro zafarse de mi agarre y se alejo un poco de mi.

-Bien quieres una respuesta- por fin hablo –Olvídalo, no quiero nada contigo, Uchiha engreído-

Y dicho esto se fue. ¿Y yo?, bueno seguirlo hubiese sido mala idea así que solo, me fui, de regreso con los...amigos.

-¡Uchiha, volviste a la tortura!- escuche la voz de Hidan

Vaya no me había dado cuenta que había llegado tan rápido con ellos –No molestes- le respondí volviendo a mi asiento

-Itachi-san ¿Te pasa algo?- me dijo Kisame

-No, no tengo nada- le respondí de igual forma, tajante, sin animo

-¿Te salió orzuela o que, baka?- Sasuke

-No, no tengo nada ya les dije- volví a responder de la misma manera

-Itachi-san yo...- y la campana que nos anunciaba el fin del receso interrumpió a Kisame

-Regresemos al salón- dije levantándome de mi lugar y alejándome de ellos lo más rápido posible

No sé si corrí o solo camine, había llegado al salón demasiado rápido, tal vez estar...deprimido, afecta en la medición del tiempo. Me dirigí a mi lugar, me senté y solamente me recosté en la paleta de mi banca, no quería ver a nadie, contaba el tiempo para que las clases terminaran, poder ya irme de aquí.

-¡Uchiha bastardo!- escuche el grito antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que logro sacarme por unos instantes de mi trance

-¿Ha?- levante la mirada y pude ver a Hidan y Kisame que estaban sentados en las bancas de adelante

-Kisame te ha estado hablando desde hace diez minutos y tu nomas no reaccionas imbécil, que carajo te paso que estas así- me dijo –Por Jashin-

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada- y me volví a recostar de nuevo

-Bien así no se puede con este...ateo- lo escuche molesto y sentí como se marchaba de ahí

Escuche el suspiro de resignación de Kisame –Itachi-san quiero hablar contigo a la salida, por favor reacciona por unos momentos el maestro ya llego- termino y se fue a su lugar

El maestro. Volví a alzar la mirada y efectivamente había llegado, con mucho pesar me acomode bien en mi banca y fingí poner atención a la clase.

Y así estuve no solo en esa clase, también en las que restaban hasta que después de una eterna espera, dieron el toque de salida. Comencé a recoger mis cosas y de repente sentí una presencia frente a mí, si, era Kisame.

-Bien,¿ piensas hablar ahora si?- me dijo con seriedad

-Kisame, no...no tengo tiempo de platicar- me levante –Tengo cosas que hacer- coloque mi mochila en mi hombro y antes de que lograra detenerme salí corriendo del salón.

Quizás no debí dejarlo de esa forma pero realmente lo único que quería ahora era irme a mi casa, subir a mi habitación y encerrarme ahí, aunque bien sabia que mañana regresaría al mismo infierno de menos descansar un rato.

En fin, llegue pronto a mi casa y como yo deseaba con anterioridad, subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí. Salí solo para comer y cenar, en este momento bien que agradezco tener mi propio baño. Y por fin ese día había terminado.

-De nuevo al infierno- dije en susurro después de despertar.

Me puse de pie para poder comenzar a arreglarme, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y de paso aclarar bien mis ideas, mi depresión aun seguía presente cabe aclarar y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, la escuela simplemente me recordaba que en algún lugar de esta estaba ese pelirrojo que ayer me había dejado bien en claro que no quería nada conmigo, pero, que se puede hacer, la realidad es…cruel.

Después de estar listo y bien arreglado para irme tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina donde extrañamente estaba Sasuke. Normalmente a esta hora ya esta esperándome impaciente en la entrada. Me miraba serio como queriendo averiguar algo, ejem, si tal vez haberme ido de esa manera ayer levanta sospechas, vaya estupidez la mía.

-¿Qué?- hable con seriedad

-Tú tienes algo- me dijo –Y no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que sueltes la sopa-

-No tengo nada, enano- camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar el cono de leche

-Si, claro y eso explica que ayer en el receso te hayas ido así o que... ¡A la salida no hayas tenido la dicha de esperarme!... o que hubieras comido y cenado tan rápido cuando acostumbras tardarte una hora- me reclamo

Demonios.

-Exageras, ya sabes que soy bipolar no molestes- le respondí mientras servía un poco de leche en un vaso

-¡Ahh!, bien que conste que te quise ayudar- se levanto molesto y se fue a la sala

Yo, simplemente lo mire irse pero de inmediato mi atención fue llamada al sentir algo frio en mi estomago.

-Ah, perfecto- dije molesto al ver que el maldito vaso donde había servido la leche estaba roto de abajo y ahora mi camisa estaba mojada.

Tome rápidamente la leche que quedaba en el vaso y camine furioso hacia las escaleras, pasando por la puerta donde ya estaba Sasuke esperándome..

-Oye a dónde vas, vamos a llegar tarde baka- me dijo

Me detuve antes de empezar a subir las escaleras –¡No pienso ir a la escuela lleno de leche!-

-Uuuh, que lindo, ja, eso sí es mala suerte- y comenzó a reírse

-Tsk- lo ignore y subí rápidamente las escaleras

Al llegar a mi habitación comencé a cambiarme de camisa, maldiciendo por lo bajo al estúpido vaso roto que me había causado todo esto. Pasando unos minutos de nuevo ya estaba listo y baje a donde estaba Sasuke, vi su risa de burla…

-¡¿Qué?- le grite

-No nada, ja, esque solo te puede pasar eso a ti- abrió la puerta y salió

-Tsk, algún día de estos...maldito Sasuke- dije bajo y salí detrás suyo

Cerré la puerta con llave y me apure para alcanzar a Sasuke que ya iba un poco lejos. Después de alcanzarlo, no le dirigí ni una sola palabra, iba bastante metido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Soy un engreído?, eso fue lo que él me dijo ayer antes de irse, ¿Lo seré?- me decía a mi mismo en mi mente, suspire

-¡Itachi cuidado!- escuche el grito de Sasuke y después de esto sentí como me jalaba hacia atrás, seguido de un fuerte golpe al caer

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?- dije después de reaccionar, dirigí mi mirada hacia adelante y pude ver una alcantarilla abierta.

Sentí un enorme escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y una mirada furiosa, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa a ti!... ¡La maldita alcantarilla es lo suficientemente enorme para ver que está abierta, baka, otro poco y te la partes todo por venir distraído!- me regaño

Yo solo desvié la mirada hacia la alcantarilla y comencé a imaginar, vaya que si hubiera sido feo y doloroso.

-Este...bien, gracias por eso Sasuke-

-Tsk, enserio que tú tienes algo- aun me miraba, estaba cruzado de brazos –Ándale pues levántate o se nos hace tarde-

-Voy, voy- y al tratar de levantarme un dolor extremadamente fuerte se hizo presente en mi tobillo derecho -¡Itae!- me queje

Lo único que me faltaba, una torcedura...

-¿Mmm, y ahora que nii-san?- alzo una ceja

-Tu gran rescate hizo que me lastimara el tobillo- le dije poniéndome de pie de a poquito

-Jm, agradece que solo fue el tobillo y no una pierna o ambas piernas, o los brazos o brazos y piernas o... el cuello o... te pudiste golpear en la cabeza o tal vez te pudieron secuestrar las ratas de la alcantarilla o que tal...-

-¡Ya, ya entendí!- le grite molesto – No son necesarios tantos ejemplos- ya estaba completamente de pie.

Camine un poco quejándome por lo bajo a causa del dolor y Sasuke comenzó a reírse.

-Tu traes una racha de mala suerte el día de hoy y mira que no es martes trece-

-Suele pasar hermanito- le respondí tajante

-Solo si andas en otro lado- se acerco a mi tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a caminar –Ahora, dime que tienes o te tiro-

-Oye eso es un fraude, chantajista- le rezongue y vi como acercaba su pie al mío, bien dispuesto a tirarme –Ira, vamos a llegar tarde Sasuke-

-¡Habla!- me grito

-Te...te cuento en el receso ¿si?- reí nervioso

-Jm, bien, pero por tu bien mas te vale decirme, bastardo-

Dicho esto alejo su pie amenazante y me ayudo a caminar todo el camino que faltaba hacia la escuela. Llegamos un poco temprano tiempo suficiente para pasar a la enfermería, al llegar ahí yo de inmediato me senté en la camilla mientras Sasuke le llamaba a la enfermera.

-Auch...- decía mientras trataba de mover mi pie, podía hacerlo pero dolía y mucho –Mala suerte y por culpa de ese pelirrojo, vaya ¿enserio así se sentirá estar enamorado y deprimido a la vez?- pensaba hasta que mi atención fue llamada por la llegada de mi hermano y la enfermera

Esta chica parecía ser nueva, nunca la había visto las veces que traía al idiota de Hidan cuando se lastimaba por sí solo. Esta chica no era muy alta, pelinegra y se notaba un poco nerviosa. Definitivamente era principiante.

-Aquí esta, el baka se lastimo el tobillo- hablo mi hermano

-Vaya- hablo y rio nerviosa –Entonces a t-trabajar- camino hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Yo te espero afuera, nii-san- dicho esto salió de la enfermería

Se formo un silencio algo incomodo que solo era roto por el sonido de los instrumentos que sacaba aquella chica del botiquín.

-¿Eres nueva cierto?- le hable y ella me miro

-Etto...¿tanto...tanto se nota?- pregunto de la misma manera, nerviosa

-Mmm, un poco...¿y qué le paso a la vieja bruja de Tsunade?- le sonreí

-Tuvo que pedir incapacitación, parece que le dio algo así como gastritis por tomar sake por una semana completa- rio por lo bajo y se acerco a mí con todas las cosas que necesitaba, sentándose a un lado de mi –Etto, tiene que subir su pie para poderlo curar- jugueteo con sus dedos índices

-¿ha?, ja, cierto, Gomen- y con un poco de trabajo y aguantándome el dolor pude subir mi pie a la cama

Pasada media hora la enfermera había terminado su trabajo.

-Listo- me sonrió después de colocar un pequeño brochecito a la venda de mi pie

-Vaya, gracias espero que esto funcione- dije mientras me ponía cuidadosamente mi zapato

-Por favor evite hacer mucho esfuerzo y le aseguro que su pie se curara mucho más rápido- me decía mientras guardaba la extraña crema que había usado

-Claro- me levante lentamente y dando pequeños saltos me acerque a la puerta –Gracias enfermera amm...-

-Hinata- sonrió nerviosa

-Ok, gracias- salí de la enfermería y vi a Sasuke que aun me esperaba –Vaya pensé que te ibas a ir-

-Aun es temprano-

-Faltan cinco minutos para que den el toque de entrada- le mire molesto

-Jm, es temprano para mí- se puso de pie –Puedes o te ayudo- sonrió con burla

-Tonto Ototo, bien sabes que esto ya es lo bastante humillante, ¡No lo hagas más grande!- le grite

-¡Ja!, bien como digas, vaya que disfruto esto – volvió a tomarme del brazo para ayudarme a caminar y con la otra saco su celular –Oye puedo...-

-No, ¡nada de fotos para el facebook!-

-Itachi- dijo en tono de berrinche –Este es un momento que debe recordarse para siempre en la internet-

-¡Que no carajo!-

Minutos después llegamos a mi salón, iba algo molesto ya que Sasuke estuvo jodiendo con querer tomarme una foto.

-¡Ya deja lo de la foto!- le grite

-Jm, bien, eres un amargado – guardo el celular

-¡Uchiha Bastardo!- alguien me llamo

Reconocí de inmediato esa voz. Hidan.

-Oh no- dije en susurro al verlo llegar hacia nosotros

-Hola chibi Itachi- le revolvió el cabello a Sasuke

-¡No soy chibi Itachi!- le grito molesto

-Ja, el karma- me burle

-Je, a si, otro poco y llegas tarde comadreja- se acerco a mi pero al acercarse

-¡Ah, idiota me lastimaste!- le grite alejándolo

-¡El karma!- dijo mi hermano menor comenzando a reírse y echándose a correr

-Ese enano me las va a pagar cuando lo vea maldito Sasuke hijo de su...-

-¡Puta madre…Uchiha que te paso!- dijo el peliblanco viendo mi pie

-No preguntes- lo mire molesto

-Esque no mames estas cojeando- se quedo pensando –Ok sonó feo-

-Todo lo que sale de tu obscena boca es feo, ahora deja de fregar y ayúdame a entrar al jodido salón-

-Alguien viene de malas- sonrió con burla

-¿Parece?, naaa, como crees-

-Ok Comadreja como te ayudo...Uuuh ¡ya se¡-

Minutos después.

-Uchiha estas pesadito ¿he?-

-¡Ahh! ¡Cuando dije que me ayudaras no me refería a así!- le gritaba

El maldito Jashinista me había cargado como el novio a la novia y así entro al salón.

-¡Hidan!- le volví a gritar pero el imbécil solo se reía mas de pronto mi atención fue llamada por el sonido de un flash de celular

-¡Esta va para el facebook!-

-¡Pein, borra esa maldita foto!- le gritaba pero este ni caso hacia

-Olvídalo Uchiha cuando Pein toma la foto ya valió- me dijo Hidan

Lo asesine con la mirada.

Después de un rato el maestro se hizo presente y las aburridas clases transcurrieron igual estaba entretenido pensando la manera de vengarme de Hidan.

-Itachi-san, parece que no va a venir el profe así que tenemos receso largo- me hablo Kisame

-Genial- suspire

-¿Quieres ir a las canchas?, veamos a los demás jugar futbol – me sonrió

-Sería interesante, ja, me pregunto qué harán sin mí en todo el partido- dije y guarde mis cosas

Un rato paso y con la ayuda de Kisame logre llegar a las canchas donde la mayoría de los de mi salón ya se encontraban. Unos en las gradas esperando con impaciencia a que empezaran y los que iban a jugar hacían maniobra y media con el balón. Kisame y yo nos dirigimos a las gradas donde me senté hasta mero adelante, para tener mejor vista.

-¿Contra quién jugaran?- le pregunte a mi compañero peliazul

-No lo sé- miraba a los que estaban en cachas –Mira creo que contra esos de cuarto-

Dicho esto dirigí mi mirada hacia donde los de cuarto se encontraban, vaya mi sorpresa.

-Etto…-un aura depresiva me rodeo

-Oye ese no es…¿Sasori?- pregunto con burla y me miro

Si, ahí estaba Sasori con su compañero rubio, Deidara, mirando quien sabe qué cosa en el celular. Y en ese mismo momento recuerdos del día anterior se hicieron presentes, la depresión que había disminuido solo un poco había regresado. Fue entonces que sentí una mirada pesada, furiosa...curioso de saber quien me observaba de esa forma, volví a alzar la mirada pero no vi a nadie, suspire con resignación y trate de enfocar mi atención al partido que estaba por comenzar.

Y así fue. El partido comenzó, yo miraba las jugadas que todos hacían, pero ese pelirrojo llamaba mas mi atención. Estaba jugando, y lo hacía bien cabe decir, dominaba bien el balón, esquivaba a los del equipo contrincante, una que otra vez lograba llegar a la portería pero ni un solo gol por el momento. Sonreí estúpidamente. Si, tal vez me había bateado ayer pero el sentimiento es muy difícil de borrar y seguía bien presente.

-¿¡Oye Uchiha que tanto me estás viendo!- me grito Hidan que se encontraba frente a la portería

Yo, lo ignore. Me dedicaba a apreciar cosas más importantes...Sasori. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y di un largo suspiro, todo esto se me hizo eterno. Y fue en ese momento, sentí de nueva cuenta esa mirada pesada, fulminante y asesina, seguido de...

-¡Cuidado Itachi!-

Un grito por parte de Pein, el cual me hizo reaccionar por unos segundos pero en ese momento sentí un fuerte impacto en mi rostro. Un balonazo.

-¡Ahh!- grite al sentir el golpe y por acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mi rostro

-¡OMG...Ahora si se jodieron al Uchiha!- escuche la voz y risa del peliblanco religioso -¡Quien le pego se lo lleva a la enfermería, no sean gandallas!-

-Tsk, ¿Quién fue Kisame?- le pregunte al peliazul que estaba a un lado de mi tratando de ayudarme

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo- me dijo

-Snif, duele...mi carita, snif- comencé a hacer mi drama

-Itachi-san no empieces a hacer drama, el golpe no fue tan duro-

-¡¿No fue duro?- le grite –¡Me acomodaron las ideas!-

Seguía cubriendo mi rostro, ese balonazo había sido con ganas y aun esperaba al responsable.

-¡Danna, tú te lo descontaste, no seas grosero y ve a ayudarlo, un!- grito alguien

-¡Como jodes Deidara!- otro alguien le respondió

Y ese otro alguien lo reconocí de inmediato...destape mis ojos, alzando un poco la vista y lo vi, Sasori me había golpeado con ese balón. Y fue ahí que recordé que mucho antes de que el golpe se hiciera presente había sentido esa mirada asesina, acaso...¿Él era el que me estaba matando con la mirada?, ¿Lo había hecho con intensión?.

El pelirrojo se acerco a mí y una vez estando frente a mi lo vi hacer un gesto de molestia.

-Lamento el golpe- dijo con tono de desinterés –¿Quieres que, te lleve a la enfermería?-

Descubrí mi rostro y le sonreí –No gracias, estoy bien...el golpe no fue tan duro- le respondí

-Oye- rezongo Kisame, pero lo ignore

-Como quieras...- hablo con tono molesto –Engreído- dijo y después regreso a la cancha

Me quede con cara de –"¡¿WTF?"-

No había entendido él porque me había vuelto a decir engreído, no le había dicho nada en absoluto, es mas la víctima era yo, ¿Por qué razón me había dicho eso?... Tortura psicológica, sí, eso era.

-Esto...Itachi-san- me llamo Kisame -¿Por qué te dijo así?- me miro

-Snif, no se- lo mire con ojitos tristes -¿Tú crees que soy engreído?-le pregunte

-Pues, solo en algunas ocasiones- sonrió abiertamente

-Kisame...-

-Está bien casi siempre, pero bueno como nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados ya no lo sentimos tan feo- se mantenía sonriente –Pero lo que no me queda claro es, por que Sasori-san te llamo engreído, el es una persona buena y ...-

-¡Espera, espera!- lo interrumpí -¿Lo...lo conoces?-

-Si, siempre lo veo cuando vengo los sábados a practica de natación, el viene con Deidara-san a las clases artísticas- me miro -¿Por qué?-

-Sabes perfectamente que tengo meses queriendo que Sasori sea mi amigo- lo mire molesto -¡Por qué carajo no me dijiste que lo conocías Kisame!-

-Por que tu nunca nos has dicho tus verdaderas intenciones con el- su sonrisa cambio a una de burla, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado –Y mira que nosotros siempre te lo hemos preguntado, muchas veces- se cruzo de brazos

-Pero...Pero Kisame pudiste decirme que lo conocías y...-me interrumpió

-Bien, puedo presentártelo si gustas pero tienes que decirme, por qué quieres ser su amigo-

-Etto...etto…¿Ti-Tiene algo de malo que quiera que sea mi amigo?- comenzaba a ponerme nervioso

-Itachi-san...- me miro con esos ojos de incredulidad que bien sabe usar

¿Me estará diciendo la verdad?, o esque acaso este era uno de sus trucos sucios para hacerme soltar la información, no podía arriesgarme.

-Solo quiero que sea mi amigo, Kisame- mire hacia otro lado

-Bien, te gusta sufrir solito- fijo su atención al juego

Yo quería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, no podía. Sabía muy bien que si Kisame me presentaba a ese pelirrojo sería mucho más fácil lograr mi objetivo, pero no, él ni nadie debía saber lo que siento por Sasori. Fije mi mirada hacia mi reloj de mano, el receso estaba por comenzar y fue ahí que me acorde, Sasuke me había amenazado con lastimarme mi pie si no le decía la verdad y bien que lo conozco, lo hará y dolerá y mucho. Estaba en problemas, comencé a ponerme nervioso y este aumento cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Kya!- grite asustado y olvidándome de mi tobillo lastimado y sin saber de dónde carajo tome fuerzas, me fui corriendo del lugar

-¡Itachi-san!- me grito Kisame

Corrí hasta que llegue al lugar que menos frecuentaba Sasuke. Mi respiración estaba agitada y en el momento en que me detuve un dolor insoportable se hizo presente en mi pie, el maldito tobillo de nuevo.

-Itae... tobillo de ...- tome como apoyo la pared y me senté en el suelo, me mantenía cabizbajo, pensando –Que puedo hacer para que el sepa lo que siento por él, me cree engreído y si tal vez lo sea pero con el sería diferente, quiero estar con él, abrazarlo y...tal vez besarlo- suspire con resignación –Creo que debería rendirme ya- moví mi pie y el dolor se hizo presente de nuevo – Carajo- me queje mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

-Te lastimaste mas por irte corriendo de esa forma- me dijo alguien

Sorprendido alce la mirada. Esperaba encontrar tal vez a Kisame, pero jamás con él, si, era Sasori, hincado frente a mi viéndome con seriedad.

-Etto...¿No…No estabas jugando?- le pregunte

-Si, pero cuando saliste corriendo como loco yo estaba en la banca descansando un rato- se mantenía serio –Supe que tenias el pie lastimado y me sorprendí cuando te vi corriendo cuando sonó el timbre-

-S-Si bueno etto...te-tenía que salir corriendo de ahí por qué etto...iba a mi...salón- le respondí algo nervioso

-Que yo sepa tu eres de sexto y tu salón queda hacia el otro lado- alzo una ceja

-Yo...- y de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente, hice mueca de dolor

-Te llevare a la enfermería y esta vez no te estoy preguntando- se puso de pie

-Pero...- capte –¿Como esta eso?-

-Balonazo- sonrió con burla

-Oh, cierto, bueno yo este, como me vas a llevar...estas...bueno, chibi- sonreí

-¿Chibi?- me pregunto y una vez que capto -¡No te burles de mi estatura Uchiha bastardo!-

Después de esto sentí un dolor más fuerte en mi mismo pie, Sasori me había dado una patada en mi piecito adolorido.

-¡Kyaaa!...¡Oye!- aleje mi pie fuera del alcance del pelirrojo y lo mire con ojitos llorosos –Lo dije sin querer no te enojes-

-Jm- sonrió con malicia –Tal vez otro balonazo te acomode las ideas-

-¿He?, no me digas que...-

-¡A la enfermería!-

Me ayudo a levantarme.

-Oye el balonazo tu...-

-¡No oigo no oigo soy de palo!- me interrumpió

-Oye, deja de...-

-La, la, la- de nuevo

Al ver que no iba a responderme me limite a verlo molesto y el solo se burlaba, pero bueno no me quejaba. Pasados unos minutos llegamos a la enfermería, me senté en el mismo lugar que en la mañana y Sasori se sentó a un lado mío.

-Ahora si dime lo del balonazo- le dije

-¿Balonazo?...¿Cual balonazo?- me dijo fingiendo inocencia y se levanto de su lugar dándome la espalda

-Jm, ¡ahora me dices por qué me dices!- lo jale de su abrigo

Y al momento en que el hizo esfuerzo para soltarse de mi agarre su celular salió volando cayendo cerca de mis pies.

-Oh, oh- lo solté y levante el celular, mire la pantalla y...-Por...¡Por que tienes esto!-

-¡Ah!... ¡Metiche dame mi celular!- intento quitarme el aparato

-No hasta que me digas por que tienes esto- dije molesto -¡Pein hijo de su chin...si subió la jodida foto al facebook!-

-Si- me miro molesto –Por que te molesta, ¿que no es tu...novio?-

-¿Hidan?- me reí -¡Ja!- lo mire con seriedad –Prefiero comerme una araña-

-Entonces, ¿no son nada?- me pregunto regresando de nuevo a su asiento

-No, ni soñando, nel, nunca- le di su celular

-Vaya entonces el balonazo fue en vano- dijo y de inmediato se tapo la boca

-¿Qué?- lo mire con sorpresa –Espera, ¿ese balonazo me lo diste por esa foto?-

-N-No- me dio la espalda

Antes de que hiciera esto note un leve rubor en sus mejillas y ahora todo estaba bien claro, no sabía por qué el tenia esta foto en su celular, pero la tenia y esa mirada asesina que había sentido antes de recibir el balonazo era de él, supongo yo que fue al ver esa atrocidad que Pein subió al Face, entonces vino el balonazo del desquite, sonreí. Sasori estaba celoso.

-Oye...- le llame

-Mande- me respondió

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- le dije

El no volteo a mirarme, espere unos momentos y no hubo respuesta, baje la mirada un poco desanimado.

-Tu...- por fin me hablo -¿Quieres que yo sea tu amigo?- pregunto

-Esto... si- respondí y lo mire, aun me daba la espalda

-No, no quiero serlo-

Aquello me desanimo aun mas, pero que mas daba ya me lo imaginaba, volví a bajar la mirada, Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, el cual solo duro unos instantes ya que fue roto por él.

-No quiero ser tu amigo- volteo a verme , sonreía –Quiero...ser algo mas-

-¿He?- voltee a verlo de inmediato -¿Qué, dijiste?-

-¿Ya estas sordo?, creí que te habías lastimado el tobillo, no los oídos- me dijo con burla

-Graciosito- lo mire molesto pero esta mirada desapareció de inmediato –Entonces el balonazo fue por...-

-Si- desvió la mirada y un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-Estabas celoso, pero oye, en vez de torturarme tanto como lo hiciste me hubieras dicho esto antes-

-Oye que creías, me sacaste de onda cuando de repente me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo, eras un desconocido para mí o que querías, ¿qué te dijera de golpe así, que me gustas y que no quería ser tu amigo si no otra cosa más seria?, estas mal de la cabeza, tenía que asumir primero la información, pero ni chance me dabas, solo me preguntabas y me preguntabas "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?", obviamente iba a ignorarte, no soy del tipo de personas que expresa sus sentimientos a lo estúpido como otros, pero eso no importa, lo otro paso cuando Deidara me enseño esa foto donde ese peliblanco desgraciado te estaba cargando y eso fue antes de que empezara el partido y ahí fue cuando te vi llegar con Kisame, cuando vi la foto asumí que eras un facilote o que ya eras novio de Hidan, estaba molesto y quería desquitarme, fue en ese momento que Tobi me paso el balón y te vi como idiota viendo a Hidan y surgió el balonazo que no sé como carajo fue que le atine y...-

Lo interrumpí cortándole las palabras con un beso. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pero después me correspondió, un poco tímido pero lo hizo. Pasados unos segundos más, nos separamos, yo por temor a que después del monologo que se hecho antes ya no tuviese aire. Me miraba sorprendido, le sonreí.

-¿En resumen?- le dije

-Eres un baka- me dijo sonriéndome

-Es mejor baka a engreído-

-Jm- alzo una ceja, manteniendo su sonrisa -¿Por eso andabas emo?- se rio

-Tú qué crees, digo escuchar que la persona que te gusta te diga engreído deprime- lo mire con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir

-Exageras Uchiha- se cruzo de brazos

-No es exageración, ayer que me dijiste engreído me puse triste y de hecho casi muero hoy en la mañana por venir de idiota pensando en eso, snif- me mantuve mirándolo con ojitos tristes

-Ejem y como estuvo eso-

-Iba de camino hacia acá, caminando perdidamente mientras recordaba todo lo de ayer y de repente nada mas sentí en jalón que me dio Sasuke y el golpe cuando caí, estuve a punto de partirme mi pedacito en una alcantarilla- le dije

-No creo, a lo mejor las ratas de la alcantarilla te salvaban y te criaban con ellas para no dejarte desamparado- sonrió con burla

-Es lo que yo le dije cuando evite que se diera en su maíz- hablo otra voz

Y ahí estaba, mi tonto hermano menor recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Te andaba buscando nii-san- me hablo –¿Te acuerdas que me tenias que contar algo?- sonrió de lado

-Etto...si pero tengo que...-

-Esta conmigo, chibi Itachi- me interrumpió Sasori

-¡Que no soy chibi Itachi!- le grito Sasuke

-Como sea, pueden arreglar sus asuntos en casa, digo viven juntos, así que tienen toda la tarde para hacerlo-

En ese momento habían comenzado a pelearse verbalmente entre ellos, y yo ya comenzaba a molestarme.

-¡Ya!... Sasuke qué carajo quieres saber- dije molesto

-Tsk, bien que sabes baka...¡Lo que veníamos hablando en el camino!- me grito

-¡A bien pues de lo respondo ya!-

Y dicho esto tome a Sasori de los hombros obligando a este a mirarme y lo bese en los labios, por otra parte el colorín se había quedado sorprendido, al igual que Sasuke.

-¡OMFG!- exclamo Sasuke con un tic en su ojito

Rato después me separe del pelirrojo y vi el estado en que se encontraba mi hermano, sonreí.

-Listo- sonreí abiertamente -¿Tus dudas se resolvieron?-

-Detesto tu forma de explicar las cosas- me respondió molesto y dicho esto se fue

-Ja, ya lo traume- dije con un tono de satisfacción la cual cambio al sentir un pellizco en mi bracito proveniente de–¡Itae...Sasori por que me pellizcas!-

-¡Por qué no avisas que me vas a besar!- me grito con un leve tonito carmesí en sus mejillas

-Je, Gomene, demo mas te vale irte acostumbrando por qué...- mi mano izquierda rodeo su cintura para atraerlo más a mí y con la otra mano lo tome de la barbilla obligándolo a verme, le sonreí con malicia –Te besare así muchas veces, y es mas hare más que eso –

El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento aun mas a tal grado que llegaba al tono rojizo de su cabello.

-I-Itachi...ya me...me hiciste pensar mal- contesto nervioso

-Ese era mi objetivo- mantuve mi sonrisa

-Esto...-

Lo interrumpí besándolo, de nuevo. Y pasados unos segundos más el beso se rompió y lo mire a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi amigovio?- sonreí con inocencia

-Y te dije que...-capto –¿Amigovio?-

-¡Si!, mezcla de Amigo y novio- dije emocionado

Suspiró con resignación y me abrazo por el cuello –Bien, seré tu amigovio – sonrió de lado

-¡Genial...mi chibi-amigovio!- lo abrace como si fuese mi osito de peluche, que no digo que lo tenga

-¡Te dije que no te burles de mi estatura!- me grito molesto

-Te amo- le dije al momento en que pegue mi frente con la suya, mirando aquellos ojos amielados

El me miro sorprendido y después de segundos me sonrió.

-Te amo, baka- dijo el

…:::Fin:::…

Bueno ps espero les haya gustado X3 este en un fic que hice ps para hacer crecer el ItaSaso que ¬.¬ casi no hay nada de ellos bueno ps OwÓ hay que cambiar eso chica-fanaticas de estos dos chicos X3 les dejo el link de mi foro ItaSaso

H t t p : / / itasasoyaoiclub . foroactivo . com / fórum . htm

(junten espacios!) OwO únanse a esta causa! X3

Dejen reviews :3

.::Onegaiii OvO::.


End file.
